hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Cast a Giant Shadow
|Season = 2 |Antagonist = Maceus, Hera |Setting = Plinth |In-Universe Date = Year 0 |Production # = 876813 |Filming Dates = 6 September to 15 September 1995 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = John Schulian |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = John T. Kretchmer |Order in Series = 23 of 111 |Order in Season = 10 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 36 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Fire Down Below" |Next Episode in Series = "Highway to Hades" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Prometheus" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Death in Chains" |title cap image = }} Summary The warrior Maceus is celebrating with his warriors after a recent victory in Thrace. Looking for his brother Demetrius, Maceus discovers he is dead, killed by Hercules. Demetrius had pretended to want to marry Hercules' mother Alcmene to lead him to his death at the hands of Echidna, the Mother of all Monsters, but was foiled and killed. Maceus vows revenge on Hercules. On his way to meet a friend in the village of Plinth, Hercules encounters a Giant calling for help. His name is Typhon, and he is caught in a boulder, having run afoul of Hera. The goddess wanted Typhon's wife to do evil things, but she wouldn't as long as Tyhpon was around, so she trapped him in a rock for 101 years. Freeing the kind but clumsy Giant, the two travel to Plinth together. Meanwhile, Maceus has found Iolaus and tortures him to discover Hercules whereabouts. Iolaus refuses, but after he has his wrist broken, he lies and points them in the wrong direction. Along the way, he escapes from the warriors and goes to warn Hercules. Back in Plinth, initially the villagers are afraid of Typhon, but soon discover he is gentle and kind, playing with children and trying to help out, though his clumsiness gets in the way. Encountering Septus and his daughter Breanna, Hercules agrees to help fix up the village after being raided by Maceus and his men. During a conversation with Typhon, it is learned that Echidna is his wife, and his children - the Lernaean Hydra, the Stymphalian Bird of Stymphalos, and the She-Demon - were misunderstood and have good qualities about them. Having killed those monsters, Hercules does not want to anger Typhon, so he does not mention in detail his fight with Echidna. Eventually, Iolaus reaches Plinth just ahead of the warriors. Hercules, with some "help" from Typhon, defeats them and sends them running. Witnessing a few signs from Hera, Maceus and his band go to the freed Echidna and vow to bring Hercules to her. Breanna and Iolaus show signs of mutual attraction at a village dance, but Typhon interrupts. Eventually he learns the evil things Echidna did to Hercules', but refuses to believe and goes to find her. Finding Maceus first, he is told that Hercules killed his children, but Typhon is too kind to vow revenge. Hercules and Iolaus go to find Typhon and Echidna. Encountering Maceus' warriors, Hercules leaves it to Iolaus and goes to the cave where fights Echidna and Maceus, who is accidentally killed. Iolaus soon arrives with Typhon. Seeing her lost husband, and finding out it was all Hera's doing, Echidna relents. She and Typhon happily reunite in embrace, and Hercules and Iolaus slip out unnoticed by the happy couple. Disclaimer "Neither Typhon nor Echidna were harmed during the production of this motion picture. They went on to lead long and happy lives with their adopted family. However, attempts to reinflate Pylon were unsuccessful." Gallery File:Giant_shadow_01.jpg|Are You Going to Hurt Me? File:Giant_shadow_02.jpg|Where's Hercules? File:Giant_shadow_03.jpg|He Won't Hurt You File:Giant_shadow_04.jpg|Old Hunter's Trick File:Giant_shadow_05.jpg|At Your Service, Hera File:Giant_shadow_06.jpg|Am I Invited? File:Giant_shadow_07.jpg|Typhon is Married to Echidna?! File:Giant_shadow_08.jpg|A True Believer File:Giant_shadow_09.jpg|Maceus and Echidna File:Giant_shadow_10.jpg|Maceus and Typhon File:Giant_shadow_11.jpg|You Killed My Kids? File:Giant_shadow_12.jpg|Battle with Echidna File:Giant_shadow_13.jpg|Echidna and Hercules File:Giant_shadow_14.jpg|Echidna and Typhon, Reunited Background Information * Typhon's portrayal is in stark contrast to the original myths. Rather than a benevolent giant, the Typhon of the myths was by far the most horrific and powerful monster of Greek mythology, enough to give all the Olympians pause. * This episode is a direct sequel to "The Mother of All Monsters". * Iolaus' arm is broken during Maceus' interrogation and is seen in a cast during a few later episodes. This was a result of Michael Hurst breaking his arm during filming of the XWP episode, "Prometheus". * Iolaus' knowledge of "old hunters' tricks" continues to manifest itself as he covers himself in mud to hide from his pursuers. * Michael Hurst is wearing bright blue contact lenses in this episode, which stand out very clearly when he is covered in mud, thus creating the blue-eyed fan Iolaus. Hurst's actual eye color is more green than blue. Hurst said that the contacts, like the ever-changing earrings, were done to play with the fans. He only wears the contacts in a few episodes but most fans remember Iolaus as having bright blue eyes. * Typhon reveals the softer side of his children: **The Hydra could knit (how is not revealed, given that she didn't have hands). **The She-Demon was a singer, **The Stymphalian Bird liked to dance. Memorable Quotations "Look what you made me do!" "Don't expect an apology." :–'Echidna' and Hercules after Maceus is killed Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Iolaus * Glenn Shadix as Typhon * Bridget Hoffman as Echidna (voice) * Stig Eldred as Maceus Other Cast * Fiona Mogridge as Breanna * Bruce Hopkins as Pylon * Bruce Allpress as Septus * Bernard Moody as Proprietor * Milan Borich as Traveler * Steve Hall as Warrior References * Demetrius * Hera * Sign of Hera * Plinth * Atlas * Hydra * Stymphalian Bird * She-Demon Season Navigation de:Maceus' Rache Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes